


Art: The Fountain

by mekare



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Big Bang Challenge, Cultural Differences, F/M, Fanart, First Meetings, Illustrations, Pencil, Portraits, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Kara and Mon-El's first meeting on Krypton.





	1. The Fountain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shelter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592708) by [dirty_diana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana). 



Go read the fantastic fic "Shelter" that inspired this!


	2. Bonus prince Mon-El

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bonus art for dirty_diana: prince Mon-El (pre-fic)


End file.
